Printing apparatus, such as inkjet printers, usually comprise a plurality of ink cartridges that may be used by the printing apparatus to apply ink to media such as paper. As the printing apparatus uses the ink in the cartridges the amount of ink in the cartridges decreases. Color separation provides a mapping between printable colors and the amount of ink or Neugebauer Primary area coverage (NPAC).